Oneshots, because you need them
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: My oneshot album, just because sometimes you need to get it out. How often it gets updated relies entirely on how inspirational I feel and if I hate my story or not. Now: What happened when Danny was crushed by a metal plate and the Fentons show that Jazz is their favorite child.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading a lot of the Daddy Danny fics recently, and i couldn't help but make a little on of my own. It's pretty bad, but i needed to get it out.**

"We have you now, Ghost Gal! You're surrounded." one of the Guys In White agents called out.

"I told you before, it's Danielle. Please just leave me alone, I never hurt anybody!" Dani called out while flying as fast as she could away from the agents. Ectoplasm bled from several open wounds on various patches of skin.

"Being a ghost is reason enough. We want to conduct experiments, lots and lots of painful experiments. You'd earn the honor of being the first humanoid ghost we've caught."

Even though Dani was terrified and in pain, she did have a bit of Danny's spirit left, so she shouted, "I can see why, you guys are morons! Who says I want to be experimented on?"

An anti-ecto cable came from one of the GIW agents' guns and entwined around Dani's leg. She cried out in pain as it electrocuted her and tugged anxiously at her captured leg. The cable held tight, and the Guy in White pulled down hard on it.

Dani slammed into the pavement below, and the cable shocked her again. She screamed and tried to take flight, but didn't seem to be able to get high enough to fly because of her damaged legs.

"Now ghost girl, you're coming with us," said one of the agents. "But first…" he brought out a small ecto-gun.

Dani's eyes widened, but she stood still and lifted her chin. "If you even think about touching me with that, my Daddy will hear about it and come for revenge.

"You have a father?" Both agents asked, shocked. "Who?"

"None of your business," Dani replied, fire in her eyes. She tried to take off again, but the cable was still around her ankle and the agent holding it quickly yanked back on it.

Dani screamed in pain, so loud that it could be heard miles away. "Let me go!" she cried, clawing at the tether. "My Daddy will save me."

"Who is he?" an agent growled. He aimed the ecto-weapon at her head.

"I don't want to get him more attention than he already has!" she screamed. The man fired, but Dani hopped out of the way enough so it only hit her leg. "Please," she pleaded. "Let me go."

"Tell us who your so-called-father is," the agent said, dropping the tiny ecto-gun and pulling out a much larger weapon. Dani glanced around, looking for an exit, but everywhere she looked she just saw white suits, white vans, white everything. Except for two bright spots, one orange, one blue.

She turned towards the Fentons, tears in her neon green eyes. "Please, please, help me."

Maddie stepped forward, ecto-gun trained on Danielle, but said nothing. Dani turned back to the three GIW officers talking to her.

"Do you know what this baby does?" the officer holding the big weapon asked. Dani shook her head, very close to bursting into tears. "It will stimulate 'phantom' nerve endings in a ghost, causing pain all over their body. During the effect time period, you'll be completely helpless."

The ecto-weapon fired up, and the agent took aim. Dani, not knowing what else to do, prayed Danny would forgive her for all the extra publicity and shrieked, "DADDY! HELP ME!"

Everybody froze in shock, but after a few seconds with nothing happened, the officers moved again. "Looks like your Daddy is late," he mocked. Turning to the officer with the ecto-weapon, he commanded, "Shoot."

Suddenly, a sonic boom filled the area, shattering all the white van's windows. An object hit down in front the fallen Dani, cracking the pavement. As everybody focused on it, it became clear that this object was very recognizable. Or rather, this person.

Danny Phantom stood in front of the injured ghost girl, green eyes blazing. Ecto-flames snaked around the small party of ghost hunters, making escape inevitable. Phantom leaned down and picked Dani up in his arms, bridal style. He walked straight through the Fenton adults and to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

Setting Dani down carefully in the passenger seat, he kissed her forehead gently. Then he turned on his heel, fury once again rising. The ecto-flames rose to seven feet high, and Phantom made another ring of fire appear around the automobile Dani lay in.

"Y-y-you're her father!" a Guy in White stuttered. Phantom was one of the very few ghosts they feared, along with Pariah Dark and Clockwork.

"How DARE you hurt her!" Phantom roared. He shot ecto-blast after ecto-blast at each of the vans, and one by one they exploded into pieces. After he was done, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down. While he was vulnerable, one of the agents thought to shoot one of the more powerful ecto-guns at him. He simply caught the blast, rolled it across his shoulder, and shot it back at the agent who shot it at him. He went flying, and even cleared the ecto-flames.

"Danny?" called a weak voice. Phantom flew over to the GAV and looked Dani over. "I-I don't th-think I'll be able t-t-to keep awake much longer, I-I'm sorry."

"Change back now and conserve your energy. It's not your fault, it's theirs." He shot a nasty look at the surrounding agents.

"Bu-but you're secret," Dani protested.

"Practically already in the trash," he replied. "I'd give it up for you ten times over, change."

"Al-alright," Dani nodded. Everybody except Danny was surprised when two brilliant white rings appeared, quickly sweeping the length of her body. When the transformation was complete a little human girl with black hair and sky blue eyes lay on the seat. Phantom scooped her up and walked to the middle of the circle.

He shot the Fentons a glare before saying in a dry tone, "See you at dinner." Then he took off, easily clearing the now ten-foot-high ecto-flames and flying off into the distance. As the black dot faded, the ecto-flames slowly decreased in height, leaving the Guys in White agency and the Fentons standing there, absolutely shocked.

**Hope you enjoyed. I did, I'll be working on other storied soon. Sayonara**


	2. Crushed

**I wrote this because I'm feeling blue. There's a guy I like, A LOT, but he's a really good friend. I just got friend zoned. Sigh. He actually shared his crush with me and asked me who I liked today. I lied, naturally, because who he liked wasn't me. I don't need a lecture on morals, though, and this isn't asking for pity. Just an explanation on why I'm writing it. Please don't review me and tell me it was wrong to lie and i need to come out with my feelings, it'll happen eventually. But right now, i'm gunna have a private pity party and drown my sorrows in Fanfiction.**

Danny sighed next to me, staring at Valerie with a dreamy expression on his face. He'd been doing that a lot lately, and she definitely still wanted to hang out with him, despite dumping him before their relationship had even began.

It was really hard sometimes, being his best friend. I knew I liked him, a lot. Being his friends, he felt like he could confide in me just how deep his crush on Valerie went. It hurt, a lot.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said, coming up to us. Danny snapped out of it and internally I thanked the techno-geek. Tucker knew about my crush on Danny, everybody but danny knew about my crush on Danny. Occasionally their would be those delayed moments before he denied that we were lovebirds when Tucker said it, and my heart would jump, thinking he wasn't going to deny it this time. But he always would, and I would join him because if he can't figure out on his own than it might be better if it stayed a secret.

Being infatuated with a friend who trusts you enough to tell you their crush, locker combo, and even go into a ghost portal for you, it was tough. I'd never ever leave Danny though, no matter how hard it got. If little miss red huntress thought that she could swoop in a flirt with him under my nose when she knew that I liked him, she had another thing coming.

Still, I can't help but wonder if he'll ever notice I like him. Once he gets over Valerie, I'll tell him. If he gets over Valerie. I can't think like that, though, eventually there has to be a break with neither Valerie nor Paullina, right?


	3. Star

**I typed this a long time ago, and it kinda sucks now that i read it, but not to bad. I hope you like it.**

Seven days, that's how long it's been since her death. Nobody blamed Phantom, he'd saved all thirty-six others. She'd been hiding because she was smart, but a bout of bad luck had caught her at the wrong time. She was killed instantly, with no pain. Still, her family and friends were heartbroken.

On the week anniversary of her death, there had been a service at Casper High. This was for all her friends and acquaintances that weren't going to be present at the actual funeral. Now everybody was wearing black, except for Sam Manson, who'd worn gray to get out of the usual. Nobody questioned it.

Paullina had dark lines running down her cheeks from ruined mascara. Her hair was a frazzled mess and her complexion looked much paler than normal. She wore a long black dress that didn't accentuate her figure at all, but instead made her look similar to a brick. Normally, this would only occur if the end of the world was happening, but this funeral did kind of symbolize that. The end of her world, at least.

Danny Phantom, savior of all the other thirty-six, stood at the back of the crowd, in human form. He wore a simple black suit, unnoticeable. He stood away from the rest, guilt panging in his chest. Despite what everybody had told him, including the several nurses and doctors who had put his arm in a cast, he blamed himself. If only he had been a little quicker, the chunk of building wouldn't have fallen on his right arm and he could have gotten to her before them.

They had snagged her by the neck and dragged her up, almost choking her. Danny had tried to go intangible, but could barely muster the power to stay in ghost form. The thieves had led an epic chase around the city before finally being caught in a corner by Danny himself, who had finally managed to get enough strength to go intangible and fly in the way. The police had been right behind them, so they had been trapped.

The leader had held her up by the neck, squirming and kicking. He had held a gun to her temple, "Drop down and put your hands behind your back, or I shoot!"

Danny had not hesitated, and her eyes had widened. "NO!" she'd screamed. "You can't let them get away with it!" In desperation, she'd then kicked the lead thief in the chest, hard. In shock, he squeezed the trigger and the shot had killed her instantly. Danny had barely been able to contain himself when capturing the thieves, and hadn't been very careful when cuffing their leader and throwing him into the police squad car.

They had insisted on driving Danny to the hospital, where he had been treated along with the other hostages. He'd gotten the worst injuries, but since he had healing powers he would heal much quicker. The only bad thing was his arm. Without his healing powers, it would have been unusable forever, but with them he had to wait for a few weeks with a cast.

"St-Star was a great friend." Danny looked up in silent surprise at the intrusion on his thoughts, and saw Paullina making a speech, tears in her eyes. "She was always supportive of me, even if I acted like a jerk to her. She was always so happy, and she will always be remembered." The last part was a little rushed, because Paullina burst into tears at the end and had to be led off the stage by Dash and Kwan.

Soon after, the service was over. Danny had considered speaking, but a loser like Danny Fenton was supposed to only have quiet envy for Star, and small sorrow for her death. He had considered morphing into Phantom, but the appearance of a celebrity might rile people up, and he didn't want to drag the limelight away from Star in her one moment she was truly getting attention, even if she wasn't here to enjoy it.

Ten day passed, very slowly for some. Danny was included in this group. He was tired of people telling him it wasn't his fault, because to some extent, it was. He could have saved her and left somebody else, and maybe that somebody else wouldn't have kicked at the robber, and nobody would be dead. There was no way he could have known, but it was still kind of his fault. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

Crash! Bang! Boom! Explosion sounds filled the air, along with several screams. In the confusion and chaos, it was easy for Danny to slip away and go ghost. He flew towards the source of the sound, only to see a giant ghost-spider attacking an insurance building. It was almost too easy to defeat it. Kick, kick, punch, kick, punch, thermos. No witty banter necessary or provided.

Just as he was about to fly away, his ghost sense went off again. He whirled in the air, ready to scan the sky for surrounding threats. Instead, he saw a purple-haired, red-eyed nicely dressed ghost girl, floating in front of him. When she saw his face, her eyes bugged out and she made a high pitched squeaking sound.

"OmigoshPhantomitsyouonowaypossibleiamsuchahugefan noway!" she gushed.

"Uhh…a little slower, please?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh my gosh Phantom it's you no way possible I am such a huge fan no way!" she exclaimed again. It had slight pauses between words, but still no punctuation. Good enough for Danny.

"A huge fan?" he wondered. "But you're a ghost. I really haven't met any ghost fangirls yet."

He tried to be nice, but it came out sounding a lot meaner than he intended because of his dark mood. Her ruby eyes widened and she floated back some. She lost her balance in the air and would have tumbled to the ground if Danny hadn't caught her.

"Hey, sorry," he apologized in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little sour because of the death that was my fault two weeks ago. And my arm hurts a little, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and hey, my death wasn't your fault," she soothed.

Danny froze. "Star?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "It's great you know my name, Paullina would be so jealous. But back on track, why's you say my death was your fault. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead about a thousand times over right now because of all the ghost attacks. In the end, it was I that got me killed, and that crazy man rotting in prison. I visited him first, scared him pretty bad. Told him I was you and looking for revenge, but he didn't believe that you could REALLY hurt somebody. So I told him the truth and he freaked. Hilarious!"

Danny couldn't help but smile a little at this. "So…why are you here?"

Star shrugged, "I guess I needed my family, or at least to see them. You live in Amity Park, right, so couldn't I just pick up where I left off two and a half weeks ago? Just with ghost powers?"

Danny shook his head sadly. "Sorry," he said. "But I'm different. Being a normal ghost, you're going to have to 'live' in the ghost zone, but you can probably come visit a lot. Like being away at college or something."

Star squinted curiously at him. "Different how? I keep hearing the other ghosts call you 'the one true halfa'. Something about Plasmids being only infected in the head and whelpette being a stupid copy." Danny chuckled; she had obviously heard the latter from Skulker. "But when I ask them what halfa means, they only look at me and chuckle. They say, 'oh, it's one of his classmates. She was one of the ones who worshipped him while in ghost form'."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uhh…"

"Before you lie, remember that I'll eventually figure it out from the other ghosts," she reminded him.

Danny froze. Maybe he'd prefer it like that, but that would cause a very angry ghost girl to come after him once she found out. Or, at least that would happen if she anything like Valerie. "Look…" he trailed off awkwardly. "The term 'halfa' means half of, like half ghost and half…"

"What? Half what?" she asked anxiously.

"Human." Danny finished. "And with that comes a human form. My human form attends Casper High, like every other teenager in the area. That's how I knew Paullina and Dash and Kwan and everybody else's names before they told me."

This time, it was Star's turn to freeze. After a pregnant pause, "I…I wasn't very nice to you, was I?"

"Nope," Danny replied dryly. "In fact, on several occasions you called me freak." Before she could put the jigsaw pieces together, he touched down on the ground and transformed. Star was dazzled by the bright rings, but when she saw he stood there in Phantom's place, she jerked back.

"F-F-Fenton! You're Danny Phantom!" she exclaimed in shock.

"It's one of the more obvious facts that nobody seems to realize. And you called me clueless. Danny in both forms, the only difference a few letters and a color change? DUH!"

"B-but you were weak! You got beat up every day by Dash!"

"And never fought back because I really didn't want anybody to find out by me pounding a jock's face in. Notice how I never had any bruises, or if I did they were where Dash didn't hit? Super-healing is really helpful, especially when you're up all night fighting ghosts. I never got enough sleep, never got my homework done even though I tried a lot harder than any of you, always got disappointment from my parents and teachers and occasionally the school nurse when I 'fell down the stairs' again, and then would get messed with in the head by Paullina and you.

"I have horrible hours, always have to be fighting ghosts, when my enemies win even an inch, the town proclaims me to be evil, then I have to go home so I can be grounded by disappointed parents, then dragged into the lab where my Dad shows me his newest invention which causes me pain or embarrassment to no end, and then I have to look at my parents sad faces because another one of their inventions 'didn't work'. Afterward I have to lie to their faces about everything, go to school and slip out of class for a billion times each day, get countless detentions from Mr. Lancer who believes extra homework builds character, and then make my way home only to have to stop another plot by my idiot arch-enemy to kill my Dad, marry my Mom and make me his evil little apprentice slash henchman."

Danny stopped his angry rant very suddenly when he noticed the immense expression of regret on Star's face. "I'm really sorry, Fe-Danny. You saved my life, what, ten thousand times, and I repaid you but snubbing you. I guess I never really had a chance with you, despite what I daydreamed when Paullina was looking the other way, you like that goth girl, Sam, and don't you dare deny it right now. I guess I need to go back to the Ghost Zone, right? Preserve my ecto-plasm and all that. I don't have a place to live, except an empty gray room behind a blank purple door. It's my 'lair' but I really don't know what to do with it? I feel sorry to ask anything of you, but can you tell me what to do?"

"I don't have a lair in the GZ, sorry. Well, I suppose Pariah's Keep now belongs to me, but I didn't do that. I'll tell you what you need to do. When you go into the GZ from the Fenton Portal, there's a cave mouth in the distance, north. Fly in that direction until you reach a bright purple door shaped like a giant X. Turn left there and fly until you reach a big clock tower. There 'lives' Clockwork, he knows everything about everything. He'll help you, just don't make him angry or attack him. If you have any trouble, come back here, okay?"

Star nodded and Danny flashed her a smile. "Look, I'll make sure your family knows you're still 'alive', and you can probably visit any time. Unconditional love, remember?"

"Yes, and remembering that, why did you not tell your parents? Wouldn't they accept you? They're not that much of freaks."

"Yeah," he said, thinking back on the Freakshow summer trip. "They would, but I'm just not ready for them to know yet."

Star floated up, casting a rare, genuine smile in his direction. "Looks like things are relatively back to normal. Bye Danny, I guess…" There was a comfortable silence between them, and then without a word, she flew off in the direction of FentonWorks, and inside, the Portal.


	4. XxRianaxX challenge

**This is a challenge I picked up from XxRianaxX. An alternate ending to Micro-Management. This is more of a continuation. I hope you guys like it anyway.**

"HEY FEN-TOAD!" I heard shouted from behind me. I wheeled around to see Dash marching down the hall, straight for me. Oh great.

Some people were snickering, or firing up their phones to get video of Dash beating up on wimpy little Danny Fenton again. I'd learned two weeks ago I wasn't as wimpy as I thought, even without my powers, but nobody else knew that.

"Yeah," I ventured cautiously, for it was always better to play it safe with Dash.

"How did you even pass the fitness exam?" he asked rudely. So this was it, another quip at my physical prowess. Oh boy.

"You helped me, remember?" Flattery is normally the best policy.

"Yeah, that's what I first thought," he screamed. In the back of my mind, the part that came up with witty banter, commented on if he was deaf, or just naturally that loud.

"Except," Dash continued. "I didn't actually help you at all! I was to busy," here he raised his voice even further, "helping Danny Phantom!"

Dash had bragged loud and proud about his mini adventure with Danny Phantom, much to Paulina's envy. By now, everybody had heard the story at least three times over.

"Uhh…" he had helped me, of course, as Phantom, but he didn't know that.

"So how did a nerd like you get into shape so fast without my help?" he asked, a dangerous glint to his eye. I started to back away slowly, hoping to avoid aggravating him. He obviously felt challenged.

"Phantom of the Opera!" I heard Mr. Lancer's voice from behind me. "Get to class people, you'll be late!" Typical. Completely ignore the blatant attempt at bullying right before your very eyes and instead snap at the bystanders.

"We have an assembly!" Mr. Lancer told us. "Hurry along now!"

Dash backed down and turned to go to class, bumping my shoulder and turning me slightly as he went. I sighed and went over to Sam and Tucker, the three of us trailing after Mr. Lancer to class.

I took my seat, near the door, in the classroom, Sam and Tuck beside me. Mr. Lancer took his place at the front of the classroom, but instead of taken his seat, he remained standing. A moment after, the shrill sound of the bell echoed through the school and the remaining stragglers filed through the door and hurriedly took their seats.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Attention class, we have a last minute assembly from the Mayor himself! Mayor Montez wishes to speak about the Danny Phantom matter, and clear up whether he thinks the spirit captured him or not." Sam, Tucker, and I shared a look. This could either be very good, or very bad.

"Now," Mr. Lancer continued. "If you'll line up in an orderly fashion, we'll move on to the assembly." He said orderly, so immediately everybody scrambled up in a race to see who could get to the door. There was a lot of pushing and shoving and shouting and grabbing before everybody settled, happy with their placement. Mr. lancer sighed and took the lead.

The class followed Mr. Lancer into the hallway and to the auditorium. We were soon joined by other classes as we all walked in the same direction. I had to keep my eyes focused on Tucker's red beret of other students came in and shoved me from both sides, all of us trying desperately to keep out teacher's lines in sight.

Finally, we reached the auditorium. I sat in between Sam and Tucker on hard, wooden seats that squeaked when you moved. High pitched squeals of chairs hung thick in the air, and all three of us put our hands up to our ears until everybody had finally settled.

Mayor Montez, the man I had become so close to when Walker had overshadowed him, walked up on stage. Two women followed him, and stood on his left and right side, respectively. Principal Ishyima was one of them, but I didn't recognize the other.

Mayor Montez stationed himself center stage, where a temporary podium had been moved to make this seem more official. The other woman, besides the principal, stepped up and adjusted Mayor Montez's tie. He nodded at her and she stepped back.

Mayor Montez stepped forward so his hands rested on the podium. I suddenly felt queasy. Whatever this guy said would affect me greatly. Oh jeez.

"Students and faculty of Casper High," he addressed us. A couple of guys with fancy cameras snuck up around the aisles and angled themselves to get a good shot. Various numbers and logos were posted on the sides of the camera and the camera men's shirts. One of them was from channel seven, the bane of my existence as Phantom. They only seemed to get footage when it looked like I was doing bad stuff. I felt the insane urge to trip the camera man.

Mayor Montez noticed the cameras and for a brief instant he looked nervous. Then he recovered his composure. "I am here to address the issue of Danny Phantom." Here it comes, make or break time. "There have been many rumors and much talk about my kidnapping, preformed by him. I have refused to talk about the issue, until now."

He adjusted his tie nervously, and the woman behind him frowned slightly. "We know that Phantom claims that many in the town were overshadowed, including me. I have done much research on the subject, as well as meditating with a well known Sansei, and have finally come to a conclusion." It seemed like everybody in the auditorium was holding they're breath. My heart was beating at double-time.

"Danny Phantom," Mayor Montez said finally. I took a deep breath, ready for disappointment, "Was telling the truth." Wait. What? "I have researched overshadowing, and it seems I fit the bill. I don't remember much from that day, except for small flashes when I was around other people. I've meditated for hours, and have managed to recall some of that day, with my limbs moving against my wishes."

Wait. Was he seriously vouching for me? I glanced at Sam and Tucker, who had expressions of surprise that were probably mirroring my own. "I remember bragging to Phantom about something, and him addressing me as 'Walker'. I have consulted Jack and Maddie Fenton on the issue of being overshadowed, and Jack Fenton described a feeling similar to mine, from when he was overshadowed at his college reunion. I believe Danny Phantom was not the culprit of this, and therefore, has only the thievery to answer to.

"Currently, I am a full supporter of Phantom, and in a way of raising support for the ghostly teen, I'm giving out free T-shirts to all Casper High students and staff, hoping that they will wear them tomorrow and show their full support of Phantom." He turned to the woman behind him, who was nervously twiddling with a piece of bleached blonde hair. "Michelle?"

Immediately, she jumped into action. She hurried offstage and came back a moment later, two burly men following her, lugging boxes.

"If the teachers would come up and grab the box with their name on it," Mayor Montez continued, "and administer the shirts inside to their students once back in class, including taking one for themselves, that would be appreciated. Please show your support for Phantom by wearing them tomorrow." My heart felt like it was doing jumping jacks. I shot an excited look at Tucker and Sam, my smile taking up most of my face. They smiled back, seeming to revel in the good luck. The mayor was on my side.

"If anybody wishes to purchase a shirt like this, they only need to go to the knew shop opening up, which provides ghost memorabilia. I have donated a few hundred shirts to them to start up the business." He winked at the cameras.

"Also, we'll work on getting a meeting with Phantom tomorrow, the last period of the day at Casper High, and seeing if he'll talk to us and explain some things. Of course there are the barely heard explanations of what he's done while he was flying away, but we want a face-to-face confrontation to clear his name." Mayor Montez stepped away from the podium. "That is all," he reassured us. "Farewell."

While I was following Mr. Lancer back to the classroom, it took most of my willpower not to leap into the air and scream, "Take that, Walker!' I managed to keep myself contained, though.

"I think a small will suit you, Mr. Fenton. Correct?" Mr. Lancer asked as he dug through the box.

"Sure," I replied, not completely paying attention. He put the shirt down on my desk and moved on to Tucker, who also received a small. I picked up the shirt, which was folded in a neat square so the logo Sam had designed was showing, and unfolded it. I nearly dropped it in surprise.

It was almost exactly like the shirt I'd worn when I was between forms in the adventure with Dash. A black shirt with white trim on the ends of the sleeves and neck, and a white logo in the middle

Sam poked me on the arm, and I turned. " You gonna wear it?" she asked.

I gave her an "are you crazy" look. "Of course I'm gonna wear it!"

"But what if somebody finds something out?" she wondered, sounding nervous.

"I'll be even more noticeable if I don't wear it, Sam. You know that the populars are going to be wearing it, so everybody is going to be wearing it. If I'm the only person wearing white in a sea of black, don't you think somebody'll notice. Either way, it's risky, but if I wear it at least I won't distance myself from Phantom and possibly make people think of both of us in the same hour."

"Alright," Sam consented. "I'll give you that."

"So Sam," Tucker elbowed her. "Everybody in the entire school will be wearing black tomorrow, and you'll be wearing the same shirt as Paulina. You still going to wear it?"

"Yes," Sam said. "It'll be painful wearing the same thing as her, but if it means showing support for Danny, I'll do it." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Lovebirds," Tucker mumbled.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" We yelled unanimously at him.

"Morning," Jazz greeted me as I came down the stairs.

"Morning," I echoed her, grabbing the cereal and pouring myself a bowl. I grabbed a spoon and put the box back where it was. Snatching my bowl, I turned and took a seat at the table. "Nice shirt," I complimented.

"I could say the same to you," she returned. "It's so great about the Mayor."

"Yeah, I can;t say I wasn't pleased." I took another spoonful of cereal. "This could change everything."

Jazz pinched the shoulder of her Danny Phantom shirt, adjusting it. "And the interview that last period, I heard everybody was going to be able to watch, which should make it easy to sneak away."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm definitely doing it, though I was a little surprised when the mayor's assistant came running up to my in the middle of my fight with Technus. She nearly broke a heel jumping up and down and trying to get my attention."

Jazz laughed. "People really should be more careful. But today I guess the lack of common sense is good. You look a lot more like your other half in that shirt."

I briefly glanced down. "Yeah," I agreed once more. "Every time I caught a glimpse of black white from the corner of my eye in my mirror, I thought I was in ghost form. Maybe I should change?"

"Nonsense, Danny, you'll be much more noticeable if you do," Jazz protested. "Just keep your head down today." Her watch alarm went off. "Time for school. Come on, I'll drive you."

I dumped my dishes in the sink and followed Jazz out to her car. The bumper sticker "have you hugged your inner child today?" caught my eye, and I snorted in amusement. Jazz noticed, and rolled her eyes at me. "Just come on, Danny," she ordered. I smirked at her and got in the passenger seat.

We drove in silence, and parted when we got to school. I was surprised at how many people were wearing the Phantom shirt. Sure, a few people weren't, but the amount of them was barely enough to match how many people got struck by lightning each year. Which is to say, hardly any.

I bumped into Valerie, who was wearing a bright red, stylized, anti-Phantom shirt. She paused for a moment when she saw me, a puzzled expression on her face. I thought for sure my secret was blown, but she just shrugged it off and smiled, politely asking why I was supporting Phantom. In turn, I asked her why she wasn't.

I was actually surprised to see Mr. Lancer, as well as most of the rest of the staff of Casper High, wearing the shirts. There were only one or two teachers who weren't.

I went to go get my books for first period, sticking my head into my locker when I couldn't find my folder, when it happened.

"Yo Phantom," Dash's voice said from near me. "Why are you sticking your head in Fenton's locker." I was surprised by this, so I immediately pulled my head out and looked at Dash.

"Fenton!" he exclaimed. "But, you-you look… But, huh?"

"Dash, I can explain!" I blurted, even though I had no idea how I was going to explain.

"Y-y-you l-look j-just like Ph-Phant-tom!" he spluttered, shocked.

"Dash!" I was panicking now.

"No way! No way! I-I've been throwing-" Dash screamed, cutting himself off, and then ran down the hallway like a chicken with it's head cut off. Several people looked at me in surprise, but I just shrugged and went to go find Sam and Tucker to explain this new development.

I found Tucker quite easily, unfortunately. Dash was busy questioning him and he was stuttering out some half-baked excuse, trying to cover this up.

When Dash saw me, he shrieked and began running down the hallway screaming, "Don't hurt me, Phantom!" Bystanders again looked at me, and I just gave them a queasy smile before grabbing Tucker and going to find Sam.

We found Saw because of the strange looks and rumors. We followed that trail, and found Sam dragging Dash by the collar, trying to find us. Sam opened the nearest janitor's closet, and chucked Dash in, and then ushered us in.

"What's going on, Dash?" Sam asked, having a surprisingly level head through all of this.

"H-he's Phantom," the tall jock whimpered, pointing a finger at me.

Tucker face-palmed. "I can't believe it wasn't all the disappearances, or any of the other clues, but a t-shirt that did you in."

"S-so it-it's t-true?" Dash whined.

"Of course it's true," Sam yelled. "And normally we'd try to convince you otherwise, but Mr. Wisecracks over here just blew it!" Tucker looked ashamed.

"Oh man," Dash whimpered. "I've been wailing on my hero."

"Listen Dash," I tried to sound calm and encouraging. It wouldn't be smart to make him any more frightened. It already seemed he understood I could probably roast him right here. "You can't tell anybody, okay?"

"O-okay," he stuttered. He still seemed scared, but once he regained his wits, he might blab. I shared a look with Sam and Tucker.

"Dash," I crouched down, looking him in the eyes, since he was currently curled up on the floor. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't really mind the bullying. But I need you to listen."

For the first time, he seemed to actually, truly, pay attention. "Yes, Phantom?"

"You can't tell anybody, because really bad things could happen and I'd have to stop protecting the town. And that would be really bad, right?" he nodded. I felt like I was talking to a kindergartner. "Good. So, no telling anybody."

"No telling anybody," he repeated, seemingly agreeing.

"Good. Now, I know that you're really surprised, but we both need to get to class. Can you get up?" He nodded again, slowly pushing off the floor. With my help, he got to his feet. I opened the janitor closet's door. "We both need to go, but I'll talk to you after school, okay?"

"Okay," he mumbled, dazed, before lumbering off.

I turned to Sam and Tucker. "What just happened?"

"Dash just found out because of a T-shirt!" Tucker exclaimed. "Dash! I would have expected somebody else, but I guess your mini adventure got through his thick skull."

"Come on," I told them, "Let's get to class."

**So...that was a little abrupt. I hope you liked it anyway, I couldn't think of a better way of having dash find out than short and sweet. I might even make a sequel about the interview seesion. It would aslo be included here. BYE!**


	5. Favorite Child

**So I was reaidng through some Jazz/Danny bonding fics and found something weird. Most of them refer to Jazz being the favorite child. Okay, so that's no that weird, considering. I came up with his weird idea, and typed it up. This was the result. I realize that the Fentons are out of character, especially since Maddie seems to prefer Danny over Jazz, but try and roll with it. ENJOY!**

**Also, in reply to Guest (Anonymous) I can understand the frustration, I do hate the A-List, but I write these randomly so there is a possibility of Kwan, eventually. I'll label it so, if you want to skip it.**

Most people in Amity Park who knew the all the members of the Fenton family would have different descriptions for each of them.

Jack Fenton was the dad of the family. He was a bit of a klutz, but had very loving and loyal at heart. Though his sheer size and bad driving habits made a bad first impression, and his obsession with ghosts didn't help, if you got to know him he was a joy to be around, though a little oblivious.

Maddie Fenton was the mother of the family. She was loving and caring, for her children especially. She was a real killer with a weapon, and had a wild ambition to hunt ghosts that nobody could understand. A ninth-degree black belt, she could be dangerous, but would never think of hurting anything except ghosts. Though she was a bad cook in most cases, and almost as oblivious as her husband, she had a strong love that seemed to quench all flaws.

Jazz Fenton was the daughter of the family. She's overprotective of her little brother Danny, and almost seems to be a second mother figure to him. Some argue this is because her parents have neglected to raise Danny, being too obsessed with ghost hunting. She is a strong-minded and intelligent young woman who is not one to back down from a challenge. She can be stubborn, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. She has been know to not no when she's beginning to brag, therefore driving several potential friends away. Most people argue that she's the Fenton's favorite child.

Danny Fenton, the son of the family, is normal. An average high school kid destined for an average life. He did have grades just slightly below his sister's, but they swiftly dropped once he moved on to high school. He cannot be bothered to attend classes or do homework, even though he seems to honestly want to. Occasionally, he's bullied, for being scrawny and puny, as well as not athletic. He seems to let these bully attacks happen, though he sticks up for the other nerds. He frequently runs out of class, though to where remains a mystery. He seems to hate talking about anything ghost, and has even gone so far to sprint out of the room when his parents were introducing a weapon. He's constantly late and doesn't seem to respect authority at all, despising the police department and the mayors, muting about them being "unable to see what is obviously right in front of their eyes". He seems to understand that his parents like Jazz more than him, and has begrudgingly accepted that.

So when Jazz Fenton almost died, but was saved by her own brother sacrificing himself, the Fenton parents' reaction was expected, though several people hated them for it thereafter. The story:

"Jazz," Danny muttered. "Do you really have to go to every store in the mall!"

"Not every store." Jazz shot him a quick glare. "Just all of the clothing stores. You don't need to over-exaggerate."

"What makes you think this guy is even worth it?" Danny mumbled, leaning against a wall.

"You've seem Michael," Jazz reminded him. "You approved."

"Yeah, but you didn't let me talk to him," Danny grumbled. "You just let me get in close range so I could make sure he wasn't a ghost. Jazz, we've got half an hour and I promised I'd pick up that new Morbid Antisocial Youth CD for Sam."

"And I'm sure it takes thirty minutes to grab a CD and smack a ten down on the counter," Jazz scoffed.

"We've been jumping around from store to store for," Danny glanced at the clock, "Two and a half hours."

"What do you think of this one," Jazz asked her brother, holding a green, white, and black dress up to her body.

Danny made a face. "I can't believe we're shopping in a store with clothes based on the Danny Phantom color scheme. I'm not going to approve of anything in here, you realize?"

Jazz frowned. "I think it's pretty," she mumbled. "I'm buying it, and this," Jazz grabbed a short-sleeved shirt with the Danny Phantom logo on the chest and white lining the sleeves' ends and the collar. "I think it'll look cute on you."

"Not to mention, it's totally secret revealing!" Danny chimed in, sarcasm resonating through his tone. Jazz rolled her eyes at him and went up to the counter, paying for both things and taking hold of the bag the cashier handed her. She handed the bag to Danny, who took it, frowning, and began her trek to another store.

"You know, I can barely handle the shopping. But you using me as your own personal pack-mule, this is unbearable," Danny whined.

"Man up," his sister returned. "I know you can carry all that, even without the ghostly bonus. Ghost fighting really has a way of building muscle tone."

"I can't believe you got a date," Danny mumbled. Jazz caught it and sent him a glare, which he smiled at and responded with a wink. Then something caught his eye.

"Whoa, what's going on there?" His eyes were directed upward, and his sister followed his gaze to a sight she was momentarily puzzled with too.

"I think they're attaching a balcony, for a second layer," she replied.

"A second layer on the second floor?" Danny was skeptic. "Sure, that makes sense."

"Lots of malls are designed like that, though I'm surprised that they didn't shut this area down. If they drop something, somebody could get hurt."

"They can't shut this area down," Danny said with certainty. "Look at all the people in that dumb Danny Phantom store." Jazz turned on her heel, and sure enough, several people were walking into the store at once, and the inside was crammed.

"I wonder why I didn't notice all those people when we were in there," she murmured.

"Maybe because you were to busy looking a clothes to notice that I got jostled seventeen times. In my own store! It's ridiculous!" Danny threw his arms up to the sky, making sure not to drop any of the bags Jazz had stockpiled him with.

"Oh, just be glad your ghost form is finally getting the attention it deserves," Jazz comforted. "Now come on, and I'll buy that CD for you." She hurried off, leaving Danny to follow after her, trying to tell her that she was going in the wrong direction.

"I see Mom and Dad," she explained. "I'm going to give some of those bags to Dad, and then we'll go to your store, okay?"

"Fine," Danny consented, eager to be rid of some of his load.

"Hey, Jazzypants!" a boisterous voice exclaimed. Both kids weren't surprised at all to see a tall, orange jumpsuited, man bolting towards them.

"Hey, Dad," she murmured back, a small blush rising to her cheeks at the nickname. Danny snorted.

"Hey Danny," their mother, an auburn haired woman wearing able jumpsuit sidled up to them at a much slower pace than her husband. "I see Jazz has been doing some excessive shopping. I just can't believe my little girl has a boyfriend!"

"Mom," Jazz complained. "I'm seventeen! I think I can handle a boyfriend!"

"I know sweetie, but I'm just so happy!" Maddie cheered, smiling brightly. Danny rolled his eyes, but not one of them noticed. In his eye movement, he noticed that Jazz and his parents were standing under the overhang they were building. He glanced up again, intrigued, and noticed with surprise when one of the wires holding a large panel of metal snapped, followed by all the others. It feel straight for his sister.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as one of the workers yelped and the entire Fenton family, except for Danny, looked up only to see a massive plate of metal falling straight for Jazz, about to crush her as flat as a pancake.

"Jazz!" Danny yelped, ramming all his weight and strength into his sister, who fell into both his Mom and Dad, rescuing her. Danny momentarily forgot he had ghost powers, and cowered as the large metal plate fell down on him. It hit the floor with a loud clang, and Jazz stared at the thick plate in shock.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her cry was heard. "DANNY!" she shrieked, unable to believe that had really just happened. "Danny!" After a moment, she registered that her father's hand was on her shoulder, and her mother was touching her arm to comfort her.

She wheeled on them. "So you're just going to stand there?" she screamed at them. "Do you have any idea what just happened?" Of course they didn't. They had no way of knowing that the death of a great hero had just transpired.

"Well," her mother began.

"It's not as great a loss as you," her father claimed. Jazz's face turned red with rage.

"You don't care? You don't care, as long as I'm okay, that your only son just died! So I know he's not exactly punctual for curfew, but he's got much better things to do than cleaning the lab or washing the dishes! You're terrible parents, no wonder he never wanted to tell you!"

"Tell us what," Maddie narrowed her eyes.

Jazz froze. "W-w-well, uhh…" She didn't want to jeopardize Danny's secret, especially since these people didn't care.

"It's okay," Danny's voice said from being her. "There's really no explanation to this." Jazz turned completely, to see Danny standing up, his feet hidden behind the plate. Wait, no, not behind the plate, in the plate.

"And I thought they'd accept me, I though they cared, but if this is really what they think, I'm going to go take up Clockwork's offer and create my own lair." Only jazz understood what he meant, and though she didn't want it, she could not deny she was deeply shamed at her parents' reaction to Danny's apparent "death".

"What in the world!" Jack exclaimed wildly, finally realizing what was going on with his son's feet. "Why are your feet intangible?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Danny snapped. "Who knows, maybe that plate killed me and know I'm a ghost." Danny leaped into the air, hovering there, and the mall-goers gasped. "Or maybe I was already half ghost for a year and a half and you two are just negligent parents!" The rings only familiar to Jazz appeared, and slowly made their way up and down Danny's body. "Of, course," he continued, "I'd have to have a ghost form for that. Oh wait," the rings finished their cycle, leaving Danny Phantom floating where Danny Fenton had just been. "I DO!"

All the bystanders gasped. "What have you done to our son, Phantom!" Maddie screamed.

"Like you care!" Phantom snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. "And I just told you. I can't believe only Jazz found out, over the course of seventeen months! Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, helloooooo?"

Maddie gasped. "Bt since you obviously don't care, I'm out!" Danny finished. "And bystanders, feel free to spread the word all over. I'm still protecting Amity, but now I won't be doing it as an inside citizen. It's time for Danny Phantom to except his ghost side! Peace!" And with that, the ghost boy flew away, leaving the Fentons with heavy hearts.

Jazz had tears welling up in her eyes, and she went and grabbed one of the bags her brother had been carrying. "Danny, wait!" she yelled. She dug through the bag and pulled out the thing she wanted. Shoving the shirt into his hand, she murmured softly, "Come visit me, okay?"

"Okay," her brother agreed, winking at her. He folded the Danny Phantom shirt she'd bought for him earlier neatly, and tucked it in between his arm and chest. "Bye Jazz," he whispered, before flying off.


End file.
